Heaven Hill English
by recchinon
Summary: AU. A plane crashed on her corn field. The pilot remembered nothing but his name and his job: a sky pirate. The only clues about his past were the plane and an old straw hat. Luffy/Nami


**Title: Heaven Hill**

**Genre**: **Fantasy, Romance**

**Ratting: 15+ (T)**

**Disclaimer: applied  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE:<strong>

It was an ordinary summer day, just another hot day, on the small peaceful eastern island. Summer had just begun but it had been really hot that day. The islanders did not complain though, the heat wouldn't bother them to do their activity outside of their house. People were wearing hat to at least protect their head from the sun heat but they didn't bother to cover their skin. Summer was their favorite season, they disliked the heat but every year people on this island would welcome summer happily.

The small island was really small. It was surrounded by hills and the only entrance to the island was the beautiful beach with white sand where the kids played the whole summer. There was only one village on the small island. Most of them works as farmers or fishermen and very few of them worked as traders, leaving the island for few months and comeback with goods to trade. That day, those who worked as farmers were already in their field, working and trying to ignore the summer heat.

When the sun was above their head, they could hear the big copper bell on the church roof was ringing, a sign for the workers to stop working and have their lunch. The old bell rang twice every day, in the middle of the day and when the sun has set. The villagers used the bell as a sign to stop working.

While the other farmers had left their field for taking their lunch break, there was still a young woman working alone in her corn field. The girl with copper hair was working and ignoring the bell. When some villager who saw her calling her name and telling her to have a break, she just waved her hand and telling them to go on without her, she still had many things to do.

The girl was a beautiful girl. Even though there was dirt smeared on her cheek and sweat all over her face, she was still a very attractive young woman with long wavy orange hair and huge deep blue orbs. She was really beautiful, no matter how dirty she was at the moment.

The girl had a weird blue tattoo on her left upper arm. She had that determined look on her beautiful face as she continued working on her field. She loved working as much as she loved her field but way above those, she simply loved money. She believed in some old saying that 'time is money', that was why she thought that wasting time for having a lunch break was as guilty as wasting money for something not so important.

Her corn field was the biggest on the village and she was proud of it. She took care of her field every day. This summer she planted corns and tomatoes but in the autumn she would plant pumpkins and green bells. She planted different plants for each season but there were some area next to her corn field that she used to plant some orange trees.

The orange trees were her treasures. No one might touch the big shiny orange but her. No matter how big was her field, the most important things for her there were those orange trees. During the winter, her field would be empty, she wouldn't plant anything but her orange trees would still be there, she would do anything to protect them from the cruel cold northern wind.

The girl decided that she had done enough with the corns and before she moved to the tomatoes, she wanted to check on her beloved oranges.

She had counted the oranges on each tree. She would know if she lost an orange from any of her tree, though it was almost impossible to happen because all villagers had known how precious those oranges were for her. She had this beautiful smile on her face when she realized that her oranges—her kids—were alright. She knew, she would never forgive anyone or anything who dare to touch her oranges without her permission—and no, so far she permitted no one to touch them.

The beautiful girl sighed and tried to stretch her body. She was tired and she realized that no matter she wanted to, there was no work left to do. Maybe it was her time to go home and rest. She hadn't realized it until now but she was actually really hungry. She just needed to check on the tomatoes to make sure there was no caterpillar on its leaves, after that, she could go home and rest.

There was something in the sky.

She was about to turn around when she realized something was not right. She looked at the sky, using on hand to protect her eyes from the blinding sun.

She saw it.

There was something in the sky, it was too big for a bird and oddly there was an unfamiliar noise coming from the object. There was smoke; thick and black came from its wing. The girl gasped, she had a bad feeling about this.

The girl was not the only one who saw it. At the time people had finished their lunch and were attracted by the loud noise came from the thing. People were gathering on the street, trying to figure out what that thing was actually.

The object was getting lower and lower.

It was a small airplane, she realized it. And it was going to crash on her corn field.

The girl, just like the rest of the villagers, had almost never seen any airplane before. She knew nothing about machine or airplane but she had a feeling, an airplane wouldn't have smoke coming from its wings. There was something wrong with the plane.

She wondered what in the earth was the pilot of the plane doing.

She stood there as the plane was getting closer and closer to her field. The villagers who realized how dangerous the situation was, trying to call her name. They told her to leave that place because it was too dangerous for her. She could hear all of the noises the people make but she didn't really listen to what they actually say. She kept standing there even when the plane was finally crashing on her field, only few meters from her.

"That was an airplane!"

"Somebody call the major!"

"Call the doctor too!"

"Hurry! Hurry!"

The villagers panicked when they saw the thick smoke was still coming from the plane. They sent people to get the doctor and the major but nobody dared to get close to the plane. That was too dangerous and they didn't want to take any risk.

Before anyone could stop her, the girl was suddenly running toward the crashing plane. She ignored—or rather she couldn't hear—the people calling her name. She had to do something, the only voice she could hear was the voice in her head that telling her to keep on running.

"Stop it Nami, that's dangerous!"

"Nami, it might explode!"

She knew that what she was doing was unthinkable. She knew that it was dangerous, they were right, the plane might explode anytime. Also, she didn't know if anyone trapped inside the plane was still alive or not. She might put her life in danger for nothing, but she didn't care. There were these voices in her head asking—no, begging—her to do it.

She ran through the corn plants, stepping on some plants, but she didn't care. She could think about the damage to her field later, there was something more important to do at the moment.

The girl with tattoo had run as fast as her legs could take her, it supposed to take only few seconds for her to reach the crash site but it felt like forever. Finally, she stopped.

She didn't have much time. She dashed to the plane's door. From this distance she could see that the plane was actually a small plane for one pilot and one passenger only. She saw there was someone there, the pilot. The smoke was blocking her vision and she couldn't make sure if the pilot of the plane was still breathing or not. She could saw blood and suddenly she was scared.

The smoke was making it was difficult for her to breathe. She coughed while trying to open the door. It was not easy. She pulled with all strength she had but it wouldn't budge.

She groaned. It was not easy but she wouldn't give up.

Desperately, she took off her farming gloves. She wiped her sweaty hands on her pants quickly before trying once again. The handle was made from steel and it was hot as hell and burned her naked hand but she didn't care.

She sighed when she had tried for one minute with no avail. She looked at the sky and closed her eyes, trying to gain more strength.

"Ace," she whispered as she looked at the sky, "Lend me your power…"

She tried once last time until there was a loud "crack" sound when the door finally opened.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE: END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

So, I actually had published this fic in Indonesian but I decided to translate it into English to practice my English.

**_English is not my first language_ **so I'm sorry for any grammatical error. I haven't proofread this, so there will be typo here and there, will be fixed later. _I need a BETA reader, contact me if you're interested, I just have to make sure you're good with grammars though..._

By the way, since this is an AU, there will be OOC-ness here and there, I hope you'd understand.

.

**_Regards,_**

**_Recchinon  
><em>**


End file.
